The Millennium Element
by SuperKirbyLand234
Summary: Marik, the evil dark half of Malik Ishtar, has done terrible things in his quest of trying to defeat the Pharaoh and take his powers and the three Egyptian God Cards, but after being banished to the Shadow Realm, he wants nothing more than to take back everything he did and become a better person. Can a certain purple alicorn princess help him see the light?
1. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Yu-Gi-Oh!. All credit goes to the original creators at Hasbro and to Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release)

Chapter 2:

Spike flipped some pancakes off a frying pan and onto three plates; he had been used to only making food for himself and Twilight, but since Marik was also staying with them he had to make more. Twilight sat at the table looking through some of her books, she had been trying to determine what type of creature Marik was. She hadn't seen anything like him before; although he did look similar to the people she had met when she traveled through that magic mirror in order to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer. Marik walked into the room and sat at the table, he was dressed in his old clothes which had dried by the fireplace; Twilight looked towards him and smiled, "Good morning Marik, I hoped you slept well. Anyway, after breakfast I was planning to take you to meet Princess Celestia, I figured she would know more about where you came from because I can't find any information in any of my books. Is that okay with you? I just want to make sure you're comfortable", she said. Marik almost laughed, he never met someone who cared so much about his well-being, "It's alright, Twilight. If you think that this Princess can help me better understand this realm, then I trust you", he said. Twilight smiled and they sat quietly eating their breakfast.

Afterwards, Marik, Twilight and Spike boarded a train going to Canterlot. Marik looked out the window and saw the castle coming into view. It was more beautiful than he could've imagined; as he, Twilight and Spike began walking towards the castle, he began to have a hollow feeling in his chest. It was actually beginning to hurt him, "Spike, I'm going to go find the Princess. Can you and Marik wait here for me?" asked Twilight. "No problem Twilight, we'll wait here until you come back", said Spike as Twilight walked through a door and down a hallway. Marik looked around the room he was in, his gazed stopped on a stain-glass window; it was a picture of six ponies, one he recognized as Twilight, blasting a black and midnight blue Alicorn with magic. "Spike what is this?" he asked. "Oh, that window depicts the defeat of Nightmare Moon. You see, Princess Celestia has a sister, Princess Luna. A thousand years ago they were the ones who had control over the sun and moon, but Luna was jealous that Celestia was given more adulation for the daytime than Luna did for the night. It made Luna turn evil and she became Nightmare Moon; Celestia had used the Elements of Harmony to banish her to the moon, but she came back again planning to throw Equestria into an eternal night, but Twilight and her friends, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy used the Elements to turn her back into Luna", said Spike.

Marik reached his hand up and touched the stain-glass window; suddenly his vision went dark. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he collapsed to the ground; Spike grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him, "Marik? Marik! Are you alright, Master Marik?" he asked. Marik felt his heart stop for a second and then he opened his eyes and found himself in a dimly lit underground chamber. There was a young man standing by a bed and in the bed was a young boy. His back was wrapped in bandages,_ "Are you alright, Master Marik?"_ the young man asked. Marik felt numb for moment, it wasn't Spike who asked him if he was alright, but this man. "Wait a minute…Odion? Is that you?" Marik asked but the man didn't hear him. Then the boy on the bed spoke, _"I feel so alone...why should I have to pledge my life to some Pharaoh?!"" _Marik froze, this boy was Malik. The boy whose body he once had control over, he was having a vision of the past. The images shifted to the last moment of his duel with the Pharaoh, where he was reduced to nothing more than a talking eyeball floating next to Malik who had regained control of his body. _"I will not be destroyed! Join me, we'll rule the world together!"_ he heard himself shout at his former host. _"Be gone! I surrender this duel to the Pharaoh!"_ Malik shouted as the Shadow Realm pulled Marik away. Everything faded to black again, Marik sat on his knees as the images he saw flashed across his mind; _what did it meant_, he thought. _Why am I having these visions? _Suddenly, Marik could hear a voice calling out to him. "Marik , are you alright? Please, wake up", the voice said. _Is that Twilight?_ Marik felt himself being pulled back towards consciousness.

It turned that while Marik and Spike were waiting for Twilight to return with the Princess, Marik had collapsed onto the ground and fell unconscious. Spike had panicked and then ran off to find help, luckily he had ran into Twilight's brother, Shining Armor who had been patrolling around the castle. After Spike explained what happened, Shining Armor and few of the other Royal Guards helped carry Marik to the infirmary. He then told Twilight what had happened and she had immediately contacted her friends, not only did they need to know about this but she felt that she needed their support. They were now sitting by Marik, who was lying on a lounge sofa, waiting for him to wake up. They were stunned when he gasped and sat up; Twilight was the first to rush to his side, "Marik are you okay? You really had me worried, I thought something bad happened to you", she said. Marik took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry if I worried you. I don't what happened to me, but I'm alright now". _That is…until I have another vision, then I won't be_, he thought to himself. Marik looked behind Twilight and saw five other ponies standing behind her; they had expressions of confusion and concern on their faces. _They're the ponies I saw on the stain-glass window_, he realized. One was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and tail; another was a white Unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail. Another was an orange Earth Pony with a blond mane and tail; there was another Earth Pony with a light pink coat and a darker pink mane and tail and the last was a yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane and tail. _These must be Twilight's friends_, Marik thought.

Just then, two more ponies had entered the room. They were Alicorns, but one was much smaller than the other. One had a white coat with a long flowing mane of multicolored hues; the other was black with a long flowing mane of midnight blue. Twilight suddenly remembered what she needed to do so she turned towards Marik and said, "I almost forgot my manners. Marik, these are my friends-Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. The two Alicorns are Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna". Marik only paid slight attention to what Twilight was saying, he found himself staring in awe at Princess Celestia. He found her to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, he felt himself compelled to bow to her if his legs hadn't gone numb from leaning too long. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Marik. I must admit you are the first human I've seen in over a thousand years, did that answer your question Twilight?" she said. Marik was taken back at how regal and yet majestic the princess sounded when she spoke, it reminded him of someone he once knew but couldn't remember. Pinkie Pie excited bounced towards Marik and said, "Wow you sure look different! You're not a Pony like us, but that's okay because I love making new friends! I want to know everything about you! What's your name? What's your favorite color? How do you like Equestria so far? And do you like parties?!" Marik almost burst out laughing at Pinkie's overly cheery demeanor, "My name is Marik, my favorite color is dark purple though I'm not sure why. I think your world is very nice and I don't know if I like parties because I've never been to one", he said. Pinkie Pie gasped, "You've never been to a party?! Girls, we need to help him! He needs to have the full party experience, and we also need to show him around PonyVille. He needs to meet everyone we know", she said.

While Pinkie Pie had gone into a speech about how Marik needed to be more acquainted with their world, Twilight and Princess Celestia talked privately. "Twilight, I think it would be best if you and your friends can find a home for your new friend. He seems a bit flustered and could use somepony to help understand our world", said the princess. "Don't worry princess; I'll make sure that Marik is well taken care of. He's the only human in Equestria, so we might as well help him adjust", said Twilight. Later that day, the Mane Six had volunteered to give Marik a proper tour of PonyVille; they showed some of their favorite places and he met most of their friends and family. "Darling I don't mean to be rude, but your outfit is in such a dreadful state. I mean look at all those tears and rips; a gentleman such as yourself shouldn't have to wear such things. Give me your height and size so I can make you a fabulous new wardrobe" said Rarity.

While she was getting his measurements, the other thought about Marik needing a place to stay and a job. "Well he could either work with Pinkie Pie at Sugar Cube Corner or he could help Applejack with bucking apples. And as for his home, why don't we build him his own house here in town?" Rainbow Dash suggested. "That's a great idea, Rainbow! Tomorrow we'll help him find a job, but today we can build him a house. Rarity is making him new clothes, let's go ask her how tall he is so we know how high to make the walls and ceiling", said Twilight. After getting the measurements from Rarity and recruiting some of their friends and family, the five mares worked to build Marik's new home. After finishing his new wardrobe, Rarity escorted Marik to his new home, where Pinkie Pie had decided to throw a "Welcome to PonyVille" party. The party lasted for two hours, and then everyone decided to go home after having helped clean up the mess. Twilight turned to Marik and said, "I hope you like your new Marik, as your friend, I just want to make sure you're happy. Well, goodnight; we'll see you tomorrow". As she left, Marik walked upstairs to his new bedroom and laid down on his new bed. "I think I could get used to this world", he said as he turned off the lights and fell asleep.

That's it for Chapter 2, come back soon for Chapter 3.

Until then, this is SuperKirbyLand234 signing out!


	2. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Yu-Gi-Oh!. All credit goes to the original creators at Hasbro and to Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release)

(Side Note: This chapter has an Aria.)

Chapter 3:

The night fell silent on PonyVille, a full moon graced the sky with its presence as a few gray clouds passed in front of it. Every Earth Pony, Pegasus and Unicorn was fast asleep in their homes, dreaming sweet dreams. The only one who was still awake was Princess Luna; she couldn't sleep because she had a foreboding feeling, not one of danger but of sympathy. _The human boy, Marik, is just like me_, she thought. _He was once cruel because of jealousy and now he has changed. But like I once did, he is having trouble of letting go of the past and reconciling his mistakes. He is sorry, but unable to accept forgiveness._ Luna had taken pity on Marik the moment she met him, she could sense in his soul that he had once been evil and demented and that he tried to hurt others for a power not meant for him. It reminded Luna of how she was once jealous of Celestia because her subjects would play during the day, but sleep at night and therefore not appreciate its splendor. This very jealousy had turned her into Nightmare Moon, and for trying to cover all of Equestria in eternal night, she was banished to the moon for a thousand years, much like how Marik was banished to the Shadow Realm.

_You and I are not that different, young human_, she thought. She suddenly felt feelings of fear, sadness and regret; these weren't her emotions, but she knew who they were. Even though Marik's first night in PonyVille ended with him and his new friends having a party and being happy, his sleep was nothing like that. In fact, the exact moment he fell asleep, he was bombarded with horrible nightmares. His dream-self sat in the background as he watched every single evil deed he did played before him like scenes from a horror movie- him taking over Malik's body and forcing him to murder his father, his duel against Mai where he had won and banished her to the Shadow Realm, his duel against Joey where he attacked him with the Winged Dragon of Ra and put him into an almost fatal coma, and worst of all, his duel against the Pharaoh where he was willing to sacrifice the lives of Malik and Yugi in order to get what he wanted- the Pharaoh's power.

Marik dropped down to his knees and sobbed until the images vanished and the only thing he saw was Princess Luna; she reached her hoof to help him stand up. "How…how are you here?" he asked. "I am the Princess of the Night, and as such, I have the power to enter the dreams of my subjects and help the face their fears. You are my subject now and it seems your greatest fear is yourself, so I am here to help you", Luna explained. Marik sighed and sat on the ground while Luna looked at him questioningly, "You miss him, do you not?" Marik looked at her in surprise as she continued to speak, "I watched your dream for a while before I had intervened, and you hurt those other humans very badly. But the one you hurt the most was the young tomb keeper. I sense that all you want is to apologize to him and make amends, but you fear his rejection and you fear that if you were to do anything to ruin your chance at a new start, your spirit would be returned to that horrid place you know as the Shadow Realm". Marik looked as though he would start crying again, but held himself together. All that Luna said was true, that was exactly what he had feared, "I just don't know if I deserve any of this, a second chance or the great friends I now have. After what I did, how could I even be forgiven if I can't forgive myself? What am I even saying, I bet you don't understand any of what I'm going through", he said listlessly. Luna looked at him and said, "Oh but I do understand. You and I are very different, but we are also the same". Before Marik could ask what she meant, Luna began to sing.

Luna: _Things can be broken down  
>In this world of ours<br>You don't have to be a famous person  
>Just to make your mark,<em>

_A mother can be an inspiration  
>To her little son<br>Change his thoughts, his mind, his life,  
>Just with her gentle hum,<em>

_So different, yet so the same  
>Two sisters only have themselves to blame<br>It's rare that two can get along  
>But when they do, they're inseparable<br>Such a blessing comes to few _

_[Chorus:]__  
>The sky is full of clouds and<br>Your world's full of people  
>All different kinds with different ways<br>It would take a lifetime to explain  
>No one's exactly the same<br>_

Luna_: You and me, two different people  
>With two separate lives <em>

Marik was beginning to understand what she had meant when she said they were different but the same, she too had let anger and jealousy turn her into something evil and it caused her to hurt her sister, Princess Celestia. She knew how much he had hurt because she did as well. Marik stood up tall and begin to sing as well, though he didn't even know he could sing.

Marik: _Then you put the two together  
>And get a spectacular surprise<br>'Cause one can teach the other one  
>What I didn't know<br>While still the other fills a place inside  
>I never knew had room to grow<em>

They both smiled as they sang together.

Luna and Marik:_[Chorus:]__  
>The sky is full of clouds and<br>Your world's full of people  
>All different kinds with different ways<br>It would take a lifetime to explain  
>No one's exactly the same<br>_

Marik_: Once in a while I sit back  
>And think about the planet<br>Most of the time I trip on it  
>To kick back and think about<br>How massive it all is  
>And how many others are on it <em>

Luna: _I often think about the world  
>In which I live today, of animals and plants<br>And nature's gift set in display  
>But the most amazing thing<br>That I've seen in my time _

Marik: _Are all the different people  
>And all their different minds<br>And different ways  
>It would take a lifetime to explain <em>

Luna and Marik: _No one's exactly the same  
>So many different people<br>So many different kinds  
>So many, many, many different people<br>So many different_

Luna: _Look at me, I'm a pony  
><em>Marik: _Look at me, I'm my own person  
><em>Luna: _So many different people  
><em>Together: _So many different kinds  
>For better or for worse, different people<em>

Luna smiled at Marik, "Now you know the truth, I was once like you. I was able to forgive myself because I knew that the ones I cared about could forgive me, and you must do the same Marik. Ask the ones you care for if they would've forgiven you, and then you'll know whether or not to forgive yourself", she said. She then flew off into the night sky as Marik woke up. He looked around his room to see that no one was there but himself, it made him feel sad. _Did I just dream that? Was Luna not even really here?_, he thought. Then he looked out his window and saw an image of the moon, it looked like a pony's face. It winked at him before disappearing, this made him smile as he curled up and fell asleep again; this time dreaming sweet dreams.

Marik woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and energized, after what happened last night he felt ready to take on the day. He checked his mailbox and saw that he had gotten a letter, it was from Pinkie Pie.

_Dear Marik,_

_How are you today? I'm just peachy, by the way. Anyway, Twilight thought it was important that you'd have a job while you live here in PonyVille, so I thought why not work with me at SugarCube Corner. It'll be fun; we can make cupcakes together and I can introduce to Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their twins. Come by this morning, okay?_

_ Your Extra Special Friend,_

_ Pinkie Pie._

Marik laughed to himself, Pinkie was so funny and perky and happy that it made Marik wonder how so much joy could be contained in one pony. He showered, brushed his teeth and hair and got dressed. He had to admit it, Rarity had an excellent taste in fashion. When she first started making him an all new wardrobe, she was excited to have a client that wasn't a pony; it offered a bit of a challenge and she took it. Marik pulled out his new outfit- a dark purple shirt, khaki pants and his old purple cloak.

He noticed that she hadn't made him any shoes for him, so he had to wear the ones he had already, and they were a bit worn out. _Maybe I should stop by Rarity's Boutique and ask her to make me some new shoes_, he thought. Then he remembered what Luna had told him in his dream: _"Ask the ones you care for if they would've forgiven you, and then you'll know whether or not to forgive yourself"_. He then thought to himself, _I could visit each of them and ask if they have any jobs or tasks I could help them with. Then after a while I'll ask them and see what they say. _Marik was suddenly filled with a new-found sense of determination, he ate some fruit for breakfast and headed out the door to SugarCube Corner. He will make good on this new chance at a new life, and the first step was making sure that no matter what he did wrong, his new friend would still love him.


	3. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Yu-Gi-Oh! All credit goes to the original creators at Hasbro and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release)

Chapter 4:

It was a beautiful sunny day as Marik walked through the streets of PonyVille. It had surprised him how quickly the weather had changed, but then again, Twilight did explain that it was the Pegasi's task of controlling the weather. After half an hour, he finally arrived at the colorful bakery known as SugarCube Corner; _I really should try to find a faster mode of transportation_, he thought as he knocked on the door. He was greeted by the smiling face of Pinkie Pie as she excitedly opened the door and let him in, "Marik! I'm so glad you're here. I'd like to introduce you to my employers- Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and their twins- Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake", she said. She was gesturing to the other four ponies in the room; Mr. Cake was a light orange Earth Pony with a dark orange mane while Mrs. Cake was a light blue Earth Pony with a dark pink mane. Their foals were a light grayish gold Pegasus with a brown mane and a light yellow Unicorn with a light brilliant orange mane. Marik had never seen babies before, so his first basic response was to bend down to their level and gently ruffle their manes with his hands, "Oh My Ra, you are just the cutest little fillies I have ever seen. Yes you are, yes you are!" he said earning him some playful cooing noises from the two foals. Mrs. Cake giggled as she talked with Pinkie Pie, "My goodness Pinkie, your friend really seems to like our babies. Now are you sure you can handle running the bakery while we're gone?" she said. Pinkie nodded and said, "Don't worry about a thing, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. I Pinkie Promise to keep watch over SugarCube Corner cross my heart and hope to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye. And I'll have my new friend Marik here to help me; he did say he wanted to learn how to make cupcakes". Mr. and Mrs. Cake smiled as the gathered their luggage and their twins and headed for the door, "We'll see you two in two weeks, take care now", said Mr. Cake as they left for the train station.

After they were gone, Marik took the time to admire how nice the inner interior of the bakery was, he had never seen one and it amazed him. In fact, there were a lot of things he had never seen or done, but now that he was going to be living in PonyVille, that was going to change. "So Pinkie Pie, how exactly do you make cupcakes?" he asked. Pinkie Pie moved towards the counter and gathered all of her baking material, "Well Marik it's real easy. Listen carefully…" as Pinkie started preparing a batch, she unexpectedly broke out in song.

Pinkie Pie: _All you have to do is take a cup of flour!_

_Add it to the mix!_

_Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!_

_A bit of salt, just a pinch!_

_Baking these treats is such a cinch!_

_Add a teaspoon of vanilla!_

_Add a little more, and you count to four,_

_And you never get your fill of..._

_Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!_

_Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!_

_Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES_

As soon she was done singing, Pinkie pulled a batch of freshly baked cupcakes out of the oven. She frosted each one, topped them with sprinkles and presented them to Marik. "And that is how you make cupcakes. If you just remember my song, you can make as many as you want", she said. Just then, the door opened and a random pony walked in, "Ooh a customer! Marik, I have to take this so why don't you help yourself to a cupcake. It's totally complimentary", said Pinkie. As Pinkie Pie went to fill out the customers' order, Marik picked up one of the cupcakes from the tray. He smelled it slightly and took a bite; his eyes widened, never in his life had he tasted something so delicious. It felt like fireworks had exploded inside his mouth, when Pinkie finished, she turned towards him to get his feedback. "This…is by far the best thing I have ever eaten. You are an amazing baker, Pinkie Pie", he said. Pinkie blushed slightly as she gave him a hug of gratitude, "Aww, thanks Marik. And you're an amazing best friend", she said. That made Marik remember what he had wanted to ask Pinkie as well as the rest of the Mane Six, "Pinkie Pie, I've got a question to ask you. If I ever did anything bad, would you still be my friend?" he asked. Pinkie smiled and said, "Of course because no matter what you do, we'll always be friends. And besides, I know you'd never do anything bad, at least, not on purpose".

Just then, Rarity walked in through the front door, "Hi Rarity, how are you doing today?" Pinkie asked happily. Rarity smiled and said, "Oh just fine, darling. I wanted to ask if you could make a dozen of your finest cupcakes for me. I'm heading over to my favorite spa today, and I wanted to give those girls a gift to show my appreciation towards them". Pinkie Pie nodded and got to work making a batch of strawberry shortcake cupcakes, they were her best recipe. Rarity looked towards Marik and smiled, "Well hello there Marik, it's nice to see you again darling. I can see that you're sporting some of the clothes I made for you; I thought they were my best work, but seeing them on you, they look better than I thought", she said. Marik blushed at the compliment, "You know, I was going over to the spa today. How would you like to join me?" asked Rarity. "That sounds like a superb idea, Rarity. He'll get to know what it feels like to be at a spa. Don't worry about a thing Marik, I can run the bakery by myself. I have done it before", said Pinkie as she finished Rarity's order. Marik also thought it would be a good idea, so he followed Rarity to the spa. As they walked in, Rarity gave the spa ponies her gift. "This is for you all; I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am towards all of you for your hard work. Now, today I'll take the usual and for my friend", she gestured towards Marik who was slightly nervous, "He'll have the full spa experience. It's his first time in a spa, so I want to make sure he enjoys his trip". A few ponies got to work on Rarity while another group worked on Marik; to say they were excited about having a non-pony client was an understatement, they were as giddy as a group of teenage girls. They gave Marik every treatment they knew-Massage, Facial, Body Treatments, a Pedicure, which was different for someone who didn't have hooves, a Manicure, for the first time they had a client with hands, Mud baths, and Seaweed Bath Wraps. He finally met up with Rarity in the Steam Room, Rarity giggled at the content smile on his face. "I take it you enjoyed yourself darling" she said. "Yes I did, I have never felt this pampered in my life. I guess now I know what it felt like to be a Pharaoh", he said. When Rarity asked what a Pharaoh was, Marik explained that they were the rulers of a place know as Egypt. It was silent for a while before Marik spoke, "Rarity can I ask you a question? If I ever did anything wrong, would you still be my friend?" he asked. Rarity smiled and said, "Oh of course I would darling. I know that you're a nice young…um man and you would never try to hurt anypony. Plus your fashion sense is so divine". Marik giggled to himself as he and Rarity took their leave, he could hear the spa ponies calling out to him, saying to come back soon.

They stopped in front of Carousel Boutique, Rarity's home and place of business, "Now Marik, there are some orders that I need to fill out for some clients of mine. Will you be alright by yourself for the rest of the day, darilng?" she said. Marik smiled and said, "Don't worry about me Rarity, I'll be fine. Plus I won't exactly be alone for the rest of the day". And with that, he set off to find the rest of the Mane Six and with each one he did a different activity with. He had lunch with Applejack and her family and he even got buck…or one should say kick some apples, he went for a nature walk with Fluttershy, watched Rainbow Dash perform breathing taking and depth defying aerial stunts and he joined up with Twilight so he could answer any other questions she had about Human Beings. Each time he was with them, Marik asked them all the same question and they all gave the same answer-_"Of course I'd still be your friend because I know you would never hurt anypony on purpose. You're too sweet and kind"_. As he walked home, Marik thought about how much he had changed. Some time ago, he had been an evil darker half of a young tomb keeper, completely bent on vanquishing the Pharaoh and robbing him of his power and the three Egyptian God Cards. Now, he lived in PonyVille and had seven friends who saw that he wanted to change his ways and give him a chance; if he was given the chance to return to the Human World, he would immediately decline. All Marik wanted was to live in PonyVille with his new friends forever.

He came back home, utterly exhausted from the busy day he had with his friends. Marik was so tired that he didn't even bother going upstairs to his bedroom and just threw himself on his living room couch. He pulled off his new shoes, which Rarity had given him earlier after apologizing for forgetting to make them, and rubbed the soles of his feet. "Dear Ra, my feet are killing me! I wish I had some way to get around without having to make my feet soar. Kind of like how Rainbow Dash can fly, but something that can help me on the ground", he said. Just then, his vision went dark and his mind went blank. He was being pulled into another vision of the past, but unlike the first two, this one wasn't painful. He opened his eyes and saw a young Malik sitting on a stone outside of his home; he was holding a picture of a motorcycle as he sat deep in thought. _"One day I'll ride one of these, I'll ride right out of the darkness forever"_, then the image changed. Marik stood in a field and in front of him was a long stretch of road with another field on the other side of it. He heard the sound of an engine revving, and saw a teenage Malik riding on a motorcycle with a smile on his face. _"I'll go wherever I want and no one will stop me. Not my father, not some stupid Pharaoh; I'll have the power to shape my own destiny!"_ Marik awoke with a gasp as the vision ended; he sat up on the couch as he thought it over. "Princess Luna told me that every time I have a vision, it has a meaning. The first vision I had because my defeat was like that of Nightmare Moon, the second vision was because I needed to know if I would be capable of accepting forgiveness. This third one…I had when I was thinking of finding myself a mode of transportation", he said. Marik had then put two and two together.

He then remember that Applejack gave him thirty bits as a way of saying "Thank You" for helping her finish her chores; he hurriedly ran to the nearest marketplace and bought a gallon of vegetable oil and wielding oil. Then he went to a junkyard and asked if he could take whatever parts he needed. When the junkyard owner said he couldn't just **_take_** anything, Marik gave him the rest of his money and he changed his mind. Of course, Marik had to make trips carrying all those heavy pieces of metal and cans of paint, but when he finally had everything he needed in his garage, he got to work. Marik stayed up all night hammering, bolting, screwing, wielding, oiling, polishing and painting; at around the crack of dawn, he finally finished. He covered his creation under a tarp and walked back to his living room, he had planned to invite the girls and Spike over to see what he made. Marik's clothes were covered in oil spots and they smelled of blow-torch heat, but since he was even more exhausted than when he first came home, Marik collapsed onto his couch and fell fast asleep.

That's it for Chapter 4. Come back next time for Chapter 5 and don't forget to send reviews.

Until then, this is SuperKirbyLand234 signing out! 


End file.
